


Let me sleep

by Ataliza



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blushy potato, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I should be sleeping, M/M, People just want peace, Short One Shot, snoring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataliza/pseuds/Ataliza
Summary: Sonic, Shadow y sus amigos terminan teniendo que dormir todos en la misma habitación. Nadie puede dormir porque Shadow está roncando increíblemente fuerte ... Exceptuando a Sonic, que está completamente acostumbrado.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 10





	Let me sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, escribí este pequeño one-shot gracias a un prompt que me pareció muy gracioso cuando lo leí, trate de plasmarlo como se me vino a la mente.  
> Y es mi primera historia por aquí, una disculpa si encuentran faltas de ortografía.  
> Tambien tendra mucho dialogo una disculpa por eso. >-<  
> Disfruten. 
> 
> Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece.

La situación en la que se encuentran todos en este momento podría pasar como algo gracioso si no fuera porque realmente todos necesitan dormir

Hace poco se encontraron en una pelea que parecía no acabarse nunca, fue una casualidad que todos estuvieran en el mismo lugar cuando sucedió, y todos esperaban que terminara rápido dado que eran muchas personas, pero el doctor Eggman tenía otras intenciones, cuando pareciera que todo el desastre se hubiera acabado, el doctor soltaba mas y mas robots haciendo que la pelea durara casi tres días seguidos.

Y finalmente cuando llego el momento donde todo se terminaba todos se desplomaron en el suelo.

Luego de un rato, encontraron algunas energías para buscar algo de comer, pero se sentían muy cansados para regresar a su hogar.

Por eso decidieron que lo mejor seria quedarse en la casa más cercana a pasar la noche.

La casa afortunada fue la de Amy.

Con sus cuerpos adoloridos y cansados se arrastraban hacia ella al ritmo del atardecer.

* * *

Ya con una sala de estar adaptada con mantas y almohadas muchos ya estaban bostezando y con una muestra de gran cansancio en sus rostros, se acostaron y esperaron que Morfeo los atrapara para poder recuperar todo el esfuerzo en un reparador sueño.

Lo que ocurrió los primeros 5 minutos, hasta que Shadow comenzó a roncar

Todos se quedaron atónitos, era como si el universo se estuviera burlando de ellos.

Estaban muy cansados para soportar tal jugada, trataron de ignorarlo por un rato pero el ruido no cesaba.

“Nunca creí que Shadow podía roncar así de fuerte”. Amy inicio la conversación con las palmas en sus orejas

“Nunca creí que Shadow podía roncar”. Tails secundo mirando hacia Rouge

“En todos los años que vivió conmigo nunca lo escuche hacer ruido alguno, esto es tan sorprendente para mi que para todos”. Rouge estaba molesta y con grandes ojeras en sus bellos ojos

“Realmente no me importaría, pero necesito dormir ahora o lo matare”. Knuckles estaba boca abajo con una almohada cubriendo su cabeza y bufando porque el carraspeo era muy fuerte

De pronto hubo un silencio repentino, y todos se quedaron quietos, tal vez podrían dormir ahora, pero volvieron los ronquidos y no saben porque, pero se escuchaban mas fuertes que antes.

“pongámosle una almohada encima hasta que deje de respirar”. Silver tenia un tic en el ojo

“Yo puedo incinerarlo para que se calle”. Blaze estaba decidida a hacerlo si en los prontos minutos Shadow no dejaba de roncar

“Tal vez podamos tirarlo al mar ahora que esta indefenso”. Rouge rió un poco con Tails que levanto su pulgar en señal de estar de acuerdo con su idea, sin embargo, seguía muy cansada

Todos continuaron un rato proponiendo escenarios para silenciar a Shadow y riendo un poco de sus tonterías, pero pasando el rato uno por uno se fue dando cuenta rápidamente que había una persona que no había hablado ni emitido sonido alguno desde que Shadow comenzó a roncar.

Velozmente todos giraron su cabeza a donde se suponía que debería estar Sonic y se quedaron estupefactos al ver al gran héroe de Mobius dormido plácidamente como si fuera un bebé y como si no fuera lo suficientemente sorprendente, este se aferraba al pecho de Shadow y este a su vez lo tenia envuelto con un brazo.

Parecía algo sacado de una película romántica, si no fuera por el ruido emitido por Shadow, los dos se veían como una feliz pareja a pesar de que sabían que no eran tan cercanos ¿o sí?

No se detuvieron mucho a pensarlo ya que los ronquidos de Shadow eran cada vez mas fuertes, frecuentes y arruinaban toda la imagen.

Con un quejido colectivo cada quien llevo sus manos a sus orejas y rezaban por un mañana silencioso

* * *

Cuando salió el sol dos personas despertaban renovadas de energía para comenzar el día

“Uff hombre dormí tan bien anoche” Sonic estiraba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras se levantaba del montón de mantas

“Se podría decir que también dormí bien” Shadow se revolcó un poco mas en las mantas cuando sintió el calor desaparecer

“Era un descanso merecido después de días combatiendo contra el cabeza de huevo” Sonic sonrió hacia Shadow que ya estaba de pie “¿Y sabes que vendría bien ahora?, un rico desayuno digno de un héroe”

“Si te estas refiriendo a panqueques cuenta conmigo” charlando se dirigieron a la cocina donde ya se encontraban sus amigos

“Vaya ustedes si que madrugaron” Sonic les ofreció una sonrisa, pero lo que recibió a cambio fueron miradas molestas con grandes ojeras

“En realidad nunca dormimos” Tails les dirigió una mirada cansada

“Gracias al señor ronquidos no tuvimos otra opción que refugiarnos aquí” Amy estaba recostada contra la mesa con una taza de té caliente

“Pero el ruido era muy fuerte incluso alejándonos de ustedes” Espeto Silver

“Nunca mas te dejare dormir en mi casa cariño, lo siento” Rouge miraba a Shadow y encogiéndose de hombros

“Yo no ronco” Fue la primera cosa que salió de la boca de Shadow

“Que gracioso, y yo no soy una princesa con piroquinesis” A Blaze le dolia la cabeza

“Hablo enserio, me crearon para ser perfecto, yo no ronco”

“Por eso ninguno pudo dormir en toda la noche” lo único que quería Knuckles era golpearlo

“Bueno ninguno excepto Sonic, me pregunto como incluso pudiste dormir abrazado a el” Rouge se burló en dirección al erizo azul

“Realmente pensaría que Shadow es tu oso de peluche por las noches” Knuckles era el mas cansado, pero no perdería la oportunidad de molestar a esos dos. 

“Lastima que no pudimos tomarles ninguna foto” Silver se sentía un poco decepcionado

“Habla por ti mismo” Blaze agitaba su celular frente a el

"Ja, de ninguna manera" Silver le arrebato el teléfono a su amiga

Cuando volvieron a prestar atención a los erizos lo menos que esperaban era verlos con sus rostros sonrojados y realmente avergonzados

A todos en la sala se les olvido que estaban cansados cuando vieron las reacciones de sus amigos frente a ellos

“¡Oh dios ¿Por qué se sonrojan?!” Amy y Tails gritaron al mismo tiempo

Carraspeando y balanceándose un Sonic todavía avergonzado respondió “Puede que Shads si fuera mi oso de peluche por algún tiempo”

“Estamos viviendo juntos, aunque queríamos que siguiera en secreto”

La cocina se volvió silenciosa hasta que Shadow se aclaro la garganta

“Yo no ronco, ¿cierto? Shadow pregunto avergonzado hacia Sonic

“Lo haces y muy fuerte pero solo cuando estas realmente cansado, aunque yo ya estoy completamente acostumbrado, a tus ronquidos y a todos tus demás ruidos” Sonic le guiño un ojo

Shadow solo pudo sonrojarse mas junto a los demás.


End file.
